


Various Auri Campaigns and TimeLines

by Flutterwacken, Nemomimi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Just posting updates for her, OCs - Freeform, Random Characters - Freeform, Skyrim Roleplay with Flutter, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterwacken/pseuds/Flutterwacken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomimi/pseuds/Nemomimi
Summary: So one time in the wee hours of the morning my friend Flutter and I were talking while I helped her with one of her stories. I then decided I was going to be kind and loving to my OC Auri Eldric....Thats a lie, so here are some ideas I had while thinking of what would happen if she got traumatized and turned into another form of her self, Auria Eldric.





	1. Auri Werewolf Timeline (Pupkit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutterwacken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterwacken/gifts).



> Flutters and I were wondering what would happen if Auri (who is a khajiit) was also turned into a werewolf. I will update this timeline periodically along with various other timeline ideas.

The fight was going on for too long. Husk's arms were straining trying to hold back the rouge werewolf's snapping maw and slashing claws. Sweat burns his eyes as he tries to regain his grip on the beast.  
_I can't let it get to whiterun!_ his mind whirs as he's slowly pushed backwards closer to town. All of a sudden the beast stops, sniffing the air and the soft crunching of dirt can be heard to the left of them towards the field.  
"Husk? Auri was sent to fetch you, it's time for food, meeting, and rest. Let's go home already."  
The small pale colored Khajiit walks into the area near them just to stop and stare in shock. Snapping their heads in her direction Husk frantically tries to keep a firm hold on the werewolf while screaming at Auri.  
"Run! Get away from here Auri, go get help!"  
She hesitates looking at him, her eyes shining worriedly in the night. This gives the werewolf the time it needs to backhand Husk and take off towards Auri. Loosing a terrified shriek she books it in the opposite direction into the fields away from town. Her screams echo back to Husk and fill the air around whiterun as she tries to escape her pursuer. Her paws kick up clouds of dust as she drops to all fours to try and gain more momentum, she can hear the beasts breaths behind her getting louder. She realises shortly that it's been toying with her, obviously not using all of its power to catch the small child as she runs at full speed. Looking at the house rapidly coming closer she decides to try and climb up on the roof to get some distance between herself and the angry wolf. As her claws latch onto the edge of the roof she hears the werewolf growl below her and feels its teeth sink into her tail as it drags her backwards.  
Pain shoots up her spin as a scream rips its way from her bruised throat, her claws let go and she falls backwards knocking the air from her lungs as the werewolf starts to walk away with her tail in its mouth dragging her with it. Once she regains her bearings Auri tries to dig her fingers into the ground even though it feels like her spin is being ripped out.  
"Husk please! Varren, Vilkas, Elriah! Please Auri doesn't want to die!" Her claws rip rows into the dirt as she looks back at Husk. She can see him limping as fast as he can across the field, his arm is extended towards her shouting his face panic stricken. His words don't reach her ears over the pounding of blood and her own frantic high pitched screams as she's dragged away slowly disappearing from Husk's sight.  
**`Inside Whiterun**  
Varren looks towards the gate, a queasy feeling settles into his stomach like a rock. His eyes drift over the Companion hall and land on Vilkas and Elriah, he makes his way over slowly before a terrified scream pierces the air making everyone in the room stiffen.  
_That sounded like Auri!_  
"Everyone go check outside now, look for Husk and Auri. Find any other Companions outside then make sure they get inside, let's go see what caused that scream." Elriah orders as he quickly gets up, the others around the room get up at their own time as they start to head out. The feeling of unease now taints the air thick and heavy as people head to the town's entrance. Nodding at the villagers some Companions reassure the worried people as they make their way through town.  
As they step outside the Companions notice the guards are looking rather skittish. "What can you report?" Vilkas questions the nearest guard, his face set in a deep frown as the guard explains the recent increase in noises just past the gates. Varren hurries down the hill to see a battered body on the ground, getting a little closer he identifies it as Husk.  
"DA!" Varren runs to him, catching Elriah and Valka's attention as they run over to check on their friend.  
"Husk what happened here? Are you alright?" Elriah gently helps Varren lay Husk on his back as the man lets out a choked sob.  
"Auri...Find Auri! That bastard got her. He took her away Vilkas! She was screaming for me and I-...I couldn't get to her." His voice cuts off in a harsh sob as he explains what happened. Pointing them in the direction where he saw her dragged away.  
Varren huffs as he drags Husk to his feet.  
"Come on Da, we need to get you back. You're no good to the search when you're this tired. They will find her and bring her home, I promise." Varren tries to make his face look as sincere as possible but he knows the shadow of panic is still around his eyes.  
Vilkas looks at them as Varren drags an unwilling Husk away before looking towards where Auri has disappeared.  
"She may very well be dead if we don't hurry Elriah. I'm going ahead, gather a crew and try to keep that idiot from following us. He needs all the rest he can get to recover, who knows how long he was out here fighting." Vilkas starts walking, sniffing the air as he goes.  
Sighing tiredly Elriah looks at the slowly gathering Companions. "Listen up people, Auri has been taken by the rogue werewolf that we were warned about. Husk has been injured while trying to keep it from town so it's our duty to find her. She will most likely be injured so if you have any medical supplies take them with you."  
Seeing the various people nod and begin to strategies with one another Elriah trots to catch up with Vilkas, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Be careful friend, we don't know what we will see when we find her. I just hope it won't be to bad." Vilkas nods quietly, his face pinched as he comes to terms with the fact that she could be gravely injured.  
"If we find her, and it comes down to the worse scenario, how will we break it to Husk and Varren? They both treat her like family, Husk damn near carries her everywhere when he's home. I don't even want to know how Hopeful will react. How are we going to explain that Elriah?"  
He growls as he thinks of how all of this could go down, his pace speeding up considerably as the ideas filter through his head. "Lets just hurry up and find her, quicker we are better chance she's okay."  
Elriah nods slowly and he follows behind Vilkas. The padding of more feet quietly filling the air behind them as they find the grooves in the dirt where her fingers and claws sunk in. The smell of her panic and fear clog the air, the trail of scratch marks continue on for a good few miles. Some a bit farther away than others, signs that she lost her grip as she was dragged. Bits of her shirt are caught on rocks and blood spots are visible shining in the moonlight the further they go.  
A howl a few miles away near the mountain echoes back to the group of Companions, a chilling sound that sounds so pleased with its hunt. Many of the Companions stiffen and look at each other, their faces pinched when they think that the child is with that feral thing. Vilkas's frown gets deeper, seeming to cut into his face with how dark it's gotten.  
"She's close, we need to hurry. Keep up everyone!" His voice rings out loudly in the night as he starts a slight jogging pace towards the mountain. The others following along at a slightly slower pace, no longer wanting to see what has become of their youngest member.  
As they reach the bottom of the mountain the smell of blood fills the air along with a weak cry of pain and quiet sobs. Vilkas can feel a growl rumbling in his chest, hearing quiet growls behind him as well responding to Auri's obvious distress.  
Sneaking around the mountain they soon find an almost hidden entrance to a cave, the blood smell is so strong now that it almost blinded Vilkas's sense of smell. The sobbing is easily heard now, bouncing around the cave making it seem like it's coming from every direction. The rogue wolf can be heard growling as well, a small crunching sound is heard with another choked scream before it goes quiet.  
Elriah nods to the inside of the cave, Vilkas nods as the two sneak in quietly. Elriah's robes create a soft shifting noise as they sneak, the snuffling werewolf gets louder as they get further in the cave. As Elriah turns a corner his foot suddenly feels warmer, his eyes flick down to see a pool of blood. Not twenty feet to the right at the back of the cave, a small almost shining pile of fur is wheezing quietly. Blood covers her whole body, slowly trickling into the trail that was left. Auri lays on her back, and obvious gash across her chest is most of the sluggish flow across the floor, her face is hidden in shadows, one arm is obviously broken as its bent backwards, one leg has a large bite mark around the calf and knee and her tail is bent in every direction from the middle down. Her chest barely moves, a rattling wheeze escapes her throat every few seconds.  
Elriah's breath catches seeing the state that the young kit is in. Even without enhanced hearing one would be able to tell that she doesn't have long unless she gets help. He can feel Vilkas tense up beside him and quiet hisses and rumbling growls fill the cave as the others get a look.  
A loud growl comes from the left side of the cave, the large werewolf slowly emerges from the darkness. Bloodied saliva drips from his maw as he stares down the group of Companions.  
Gripping his staff Elriah glares at the werewolf. Hearing various other weapons being drawn behind him he lets out a warning growl before shooting a ball of fire at the beast's chest giving the others time to get ready.  
Vilkas grabs his great sword and roars charging the werewolf and slashing at its chest. The others crowd around it, cutting off escape roots and stabbing at its back, legs, and neck as they let Vilkas take revenge for Husk.  
He can feel the anger he had held back quickly bleeding into his mind clouding his vision. Husk's face as he sobbed, to tired to even support himself to go after the child that was mauled by this creature. His arms strain with the force of his repeated swings, each one hitting harder and harder until all that's left is a weakly snarling mess of dog. Glaring down at what's left of the still somehow alive werewolf Vilkas takes position over it before slamming his sword into its forehead and twisting it around just for the extra crunch.  
The others back away slowly, their eyes wide at the display of rage. Forgetting for a moment why they came as they ran their eyes over the chopped up mess of what was once a werewolf and the growling werewolf above it. A wheeze shocks them back into their mission as they turn around to look at their friend.  
Auri had opened one eye to look down at them, the dim orb glows in the darkness. "Hu....s? Chest....hur..t.." She coughs and sprays blood onto the ground next to her. Another rattling wheeze escaping her chest.  
Elriah rushes over, his face paling at the amount of damage he can see now. He quickly uses his staff to summon a soft glowing orb and almost vomits when her body it lit up.  
The right side of her face has four large gashes running from her ear to her chin, the bone is easily seen through the gashes. Right off the bat he knows he can't save her eye. Her chest has five large gashes from her left shoulder to her right hip, her left arm has been bent backwards, the bone is sticking out from the elbow and it looks dislocated. Her left leg has a bite mark so deep it's a wonder it didn't sever it from the knee down. Her tail seems to have also been pulled from its socket and from the middle down its bent in every other direction but the correct one.  
She looks up at Elriah, but doesn't apparently see it as the right person. "Hus....Came..hel-p..Auri...Hur..rts" Her relatively uninjured arm weakly twitches for Elriah as tears sluggishly roll down her cheek. "Home...wan..t.Home..Tir..ed" She continues to choke out partial words until Elriah carefully picks her up. Resulting in her letting out a weak cry as she's jostled around. Vilkas slowly walks up beside him and grabs her uninjured hand, rubbing her small paw.  
"We need to go Elriah, we need to get her help." His voice sounds hollow as it reaches the other's ears. The tone of his voice darkens the mood, letting them know that her wounds are worse than they first thought.  
Taking a shuddering breath Elriah quickly shuffles past them, making steady progress back towards Whiterun. "I don't know if I can heal this Vilkas, she might not-"  
Hes suddenly cut off with a loud growl from Vilkas, "We will try, I'm sure there is a healer in town who will help by supplying their powers as well!" He looks down at the barely breathing child as her only good eye closes tiredly. "Hey kid, stay awake damn it! You can't sleep right now." He tries to shake her shoulder as gently as possible but still gets a soft cry of pain.  
"Auri....tired....hurt. Leav-..lone.." Elriah gives him a glare as she tries to talk. Her eye slowly shifting around everywhere as she tries to stay awake.  
"Don't worry Auri, we will take care of you just stay awake a little longer okay dear?" Elriah tries to sound calm as he coos at her but his pace gets faster as the group nears Whiterun. The other Companions run ahead and open the door for Vilkas and Elriah, rushing up as quickly as they can they don't notice Varren standing next to the blacksmith. He gasps when he sees the state Auri is in, rushing towards them, his face a sickly green.  
Noticing the people starting to crowd around them Varren's face hardens and glares. He starts to turn people away as they rush back to the hall.  
"Be warned Elriah, Pa. Da hasn't exactly stayed in his room, if I know him he's waiting by the door. I will try to steer him away but we all know how much good that will do. Just be quick alright?"  
They both nod in his direction as he opens the front door for them. The first thing they see is Husk, leaning forward on a bench in the center of the hall. His head shoots up with a look of hope before it goes deathly pale.  
"Auri....Oh Talos what happened to her?!" He tries to stand up, ending up supporting himself with the table as he tries to get around the table. Vilkas shoots him a look to sit down as they take Auri down to the one of the few empty rooms.  
As Elriah takes her inside and begins to work on what he can while Vilkas stands outside the room to stop Husk from getting inside.  
Not even a minute later Husk is heard limping heavily down the stairs, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he tries to rush downstairs.  
"Vilkas, please. Tell me what happened, is she alright? Please let me see her. I have to make sure she is okay!"  
Vilkas stays rooted in front of the door. He can hear the labored breaths from Auri inside, but he knows there is little they can do unless she either pulls through on her own with a miracle or some outside help intervenes.  
"I won't lie to you Husk, she's in bad condition. Her body is too small to handle that level of trauma. But Elriah is doing what he can to help her. Until he finishes with what he can we wont know how she's doing. So please, go upstairs and rest, I will keep you informed." Vilkas looked at him, trying to keep his face serious but it was starting to crumble listening to the child's shallow breathing in the other room. Picturing what she looked like on the stone floor of the cave, hell not even noticing that it wasn't Husk that saved her! He didn't have the heart to tell him that she cried out for him the whole time she was carried home.  
Husk's face fell at the news before he slowly shambled over and slid down the wall next to Vilkas. "You know I can't leave until I know for certain she's okay Vilkas. I will stay and keep you company until then. I hope you don't mind."  
As time slowly ticked on neither man talked. Various Companions would wander by and give their condolences and hope Auri got better, but none stuck around long enough for either man to talk. The breathing inside never got better as the time crawled by.  
After what seemed an eternity the door creaked open to reveal a shaky and exhausted Elriah. Husk looks up and tries not to look too hopeful, or anxious at the tired mage. "Ah..is she--?"  
"It's not good Husk. There....There is just too much damage. I don't know what else to do here, but she asked for you." Elriah helped him up with Vilkas's assistance and walked him to a chair by the torn up Khajiit.  
Her head turns towards them, the whole thing covered in bandages, her nose and an area around her mouth and ears the only visible parts of her head, one arm is hidden under the sheets while the right twitches tiredly. Even with all the healing that's gone into her the smell of blood is still sickeningly thick.  
"Hu-sk..?" Her paw twitches to the side of the bed, her nose trying to sniff him out. "Hu...Husssk?!" Her voice is so quiet that it's almost impossible to hear even with their dog like sense. She begins to cough again and blood covers her bottom lip, around her right eye blood colors the cloth bandages as well.  
Husk works on choking down the need to run to her, to protect the broken child in front of him. Instead he responds with a shaky "I'm here Auri. What's wrong, a-are you tired? It's okay to be tired right now.." As he is set down into the chair he gently takes her searching paw, while his free hand carefully rubs her ears.  
A broken rumble comes from her chest. It cuts off every few seconds but her lips twitch into a tired smile. "Hu..sk saved Auri. Thank you..but Auri...is still so ti-red." As she mumbles Husk looks back at Elriah and Vilkas, tears in his eyes as he mouths the words _"what happened?"_  
Elriah walks over and puts his hand on top of Husk's as he quietly explains what happened in his ear. All the while Husk never stops rubbing circles on Auri's paw with his thumb, her broken purring rumbles in the ongoing silence once Elriah finishes filling him in.  
Husk stares down at Auri, his face blank in disbelief. "So what are we going to do? What can we do? If we don't do anything at this rate _she will die_ Vilkas!" He brings her paw up and rests his forehead on it as the tears spill over.  
Vilkas looks away from the scene as Elriah tries to calm down Husk. A sudden idea passes by his mind and he clears his throat. Both men by the bed look back at him, one with worry one, and one with hope.  
"It may..be a bit out of the box but, what if we try to change her? It may give her the boost she needs to survive, and we won't know if we don't try. Needless to say I think this is our only option at this point."  
Husk's shoulders hunch up as he listens to Vilkas's idea, looking down at the quickly dying kit his mind snaps to action. "Elriah, get me a knife. I'd rather try his idea then sit on my hands and watch her die."  
Seemingly sensing the mood change in the air Auri's paw weakly clenches in Husk's hand. "Huss?" He looks down and coos quietly at her, gently rubbing the top of her head. "It's alright Auri, I'm going to try and make the pain go away okay?" He glares at Elriah when he notices he hasn't moved.  
Numbly walking over to a shelf Elriah grabs an apple cutting knife and hands it to Husk ignoring Vilkas's feeble attempts to stop them both. Taking the knife he cuts across his palm and grabs a nearby goblet. Letting some blood fill the bottom of the cup he then holds it up to Auri's lips, using his uninjured hand to tilt her head up a bit so she can drink.  
She sniffs at it slowly and her nose wrinkles at the smell. "Smells...bad. Don't want." She tries to turn her head away but Husk keeps its still and forces her to drink some. Whimpers bubble up from her throat as she swallows the copper tasting liquid. Once the goblet is empty Husk sets it back down on the table and helps Auri get comfortable again. She's licking her lips and frowning, her purring having stopped long ago.  
"Gross...Don't want any more.." She turns her head away slightly and coughs again. Husk resumes rubbing the top of her head slowly. Humming low in his throat he smiles, "Hopefully this medicine, as gross as it tastes will help you feel better Auri. Rest for now, I will be here when you wake up." If you wake up. The unspoken sentence fills the room. Vilkas looks away and opens the door quietly, "I will bring down more chairs, Varren will help me bring down food and drinks. I will be back shortly." With that he closes the door leaving Elriah and Husk to stare at the sleeping child.

 **`A few days later**  
Varren takes in the three tired men sitting around Auri's bed. None of them had moved besides to get more drink, or to use the bathroom. The Companion hall was subdued upstairs with the knowledge that the kit still hadn't woken up. He walks up between the three and places the morning meal for all three of them on the table they moved for easier reach without getting up.  
Taking a long look at the still sleeping child, Varren pulls up another chair from the wall and sits next to his Da, rubbing his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.  
"Don't worry guys, she'll pull out of this. She's too stubborn, and she hasn't cleaned out the kitchen of all the moon sugar yet. She'll wake up, you'll see." His voice starts to quiver at the end of his speech so he quiets down to stare at her heavily bandaged face.  
After a few hours of quiet staring Husk suddenly jumps, spooking the other three in the room. A smile bright as the sun has stretched its way across his face. "Auri moved her fingers!" He leans in closer and coos excitedly.  
"Come on sweetie, wake up. I'm sure you're hungry, it's time to wake up. We have moon sugar and fish for you. All you have to do is show us your awake Auri." His voice borders on frantic as he talks, Vilkas places his hand on Husk's free shoulder to try and stop the man from vibrating out of his seat when a tired groan comes from the figure on the bed.  
Her head tilts slowly to face Husk's voice, it's quiet and scratchy from the abuse and days of silence. "Auri...feels heavy." Her tongue flicks out and licks her lips before she yawns, her breath smells like something crawled in and died. Her nose wrinkles up and she sneezes on Husk before licking her nose again. "Sorry Husk." Her head shifts around for a bit before she grunts.  
"Why can Auri not see?" Her head continues to shift around slowly as Husk completely ignores her question and slowly moves her into a sitting position to as gently as possible squeeze the life out of the child.  
Vilkas snorts happily as Elriah sighs in relief at the return of life in the room. Standing up slowly as to give time for his knees to pop and settle back into place, Vilkas reaches over and gently pats her head.  
"Welcome back to the living Auri, don't pull that shit again alright? Husk damn near ate a kid for knocking on the door yesterday." His voice is a bit gruffer than usual and after giving his version of an explanation he proceeds to walk out of the room leaving the other two to help catch her up on the details.


	2. What is a Pupkit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auri has finally recovered enough to walk around, but for some reason her transformation was delayed. Maybe shes immune, maybe she isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not used to writing, or doing all this summary and jazz. If you really want to read my dabbles into writing fan fiction just remember that I have no idea what I'm doing. Beyond that enjoy.

It's been a few days since Auri woke up from her injuries. All has been going well but it still worries Elriah at the fact that she had yet to change. Rumors were spreading that maybe she was immune to the beast blood but something just wasn't sitting right with Elriah as he watched Auri play with Varren and Farkas. Vilkas and Husk were sitting next to him, a soft smile seems like a permanent feature on the smaller werewolf's face as Vilkas stares at it with a look of boredom to hide the happiness in his eyes.  
Auri's right eye is still covered in bandages but with Varren and Husk's help she's been working on readjusting her hand eye coordination. With her tail out of commission for a few weeks more the child had a hard time even walking straight without it for the first day or so, having to constantly rely on someone to help her walk around. At the end of the day no one was happy after having to deal with quite a few crying jags coming from the kit.  
Elriah is jerked out of his memories by a broken roar as Auri tries to pounce on Farkas. Husk jumps up when she misses and instead tumbles onto the ground hissing and growling angrily as she tries to reorient herself, her head rolls around as she lays on her back. Husk quickly makes his way over and picks her up, she makes no movement to stop him as he checks her body for damages. Tears well up in the corner of her good eye and she sniffs deciding to hide her face on his shoulder as he coos at her. Varren looks guilty at the pair while Farkas twiddles his thumbs trying to not look directly at them.  
Elriah sighs and walks over to Husk and Auri, her quiet huffs as she tries to hide the fact that she's crying again pulls at his heart as he rubs her head. "Its alright to cry little one, any one would be if they were in your condition. You're doing so well, come on now, chin up cub." Hearing this her shoulders start so shake less but when she looks up at him her face is still streaked with tears on one side.  
"Auri is tired of being weak! Elriah says others would be worse, but Auri cannot be certain of that." Her eye glares at him, her face pulled into a harsh frown. Husk boops her on the nose as she snaps at Elriah.  
"Now now Auri, he's just trying to make you feel better. No need to bite his head off, you will get better in time you just have to be patient." Husk reprimands her gently as he sets her back down on her feet. She huffed tiredly and looks up at Elriah, regret in her eye as she mumbles a quiet apology.  
She turns back to Varren and opens her mouth to say something but all that leaves it is a pained whine. She drops to her knees in between the group and curls into herself. Vilkas gets up to join the others as they try to figure out what's wrong. Sniffing the air quietly he winces and lays his hand on Husk's shoulder as said man tries to get Auri to speak.  
"It's happening, stand back and give her room. We don't know how she will react to this so pay attention." His voice is firm as he prys Husk away. Auri starts huffing, a low growl rumbled in her throat as she claws at the ground. Her insides feel like they are on fire, her skin seems to tight and her joints ache. Her claws dig into the dirt as she feels something inside of her snap, her fur starts to grow longer and her limbs slowly stretch out.  
The crunching sound of bones moving and growing longer in some areas fill the air along with Auri's pained whimpers as she bites her lip. Her jaw bulges at the side as her face starts to grow longer as well, her whimpers turning into growls as she falls to the ground. Her fur is a shade lighter, making her almost pure white with black spots starting from the back of her neck to the stip of her tail. Even after transforming she's only about the size of a common sheep herder's pet, her fluffy fur the only thing making her larger than said animals.  
Laying on the ground huffing tiredly Auri tries to stand up, only to look down at her paws. A yip of surprise leaves her muzzle as her head whips around in every direction trying to take in her new form. Elriah can't help but chuckle at the, so far, innocent reaction to the transformation. Her back legs kick up clouds of dirt as she tries to stand on her shaky legs, resembling that of a newborn deer trying to walk. Her legs are bent awkwardly as she pants quickly falling into a panic, her brain just not understanding what happened so quickly.  
Varren walks towards her slowly, holding out his arms in a sign of peace as her head whips to him, noticing the panic in her eyes as he gets steadily closer. "Come on Auri, you remember me right? Calm down I know it's weird the first time but it's going to be all right. Take deep breaths and try to calm down." He eyes the tiny wolf closely, half hoping she would take his advice to heart.   
Shaking her head back and forth quickly Auri whimpers before shooting past him, her back half not quite keeping up with her front ending in her losing her balance once or twice as she rushes to the back entrance of Jorrvaskr. She scratches frantically on the door, yipping at it when no one answers immediately, hearing the footsteps making their way to her she whips around and growls at them. Her back arches as she glares at them, trying to make herself look bigger to possibly scare away the larger werewolves.  
Husk's face falls seeing the normally fiery child so scared, he looks towards Vilkas but notices that the man isn't beside him. A loud bark comes from in front of him, looking in that direction shows that Vilkas has decided to take matters into his own hands. Wrapping both his arms and legs around a thrashing pup as she snarls and tries to snap at his arms is both amusing and worrying.   
Vilkas's face remains hard as he looks down at Auri, forcing her to stay still. The door opens behind him and he grunts, "Close the damn door, we don't want her getting inside. We've got this under control, just spread the word." The door closes with no response but he pays it no mind as he forces Auri's head up. He glares into her working eye, making sure to hold her head so she can't turn away from his face.  
"Calm the hell down Auri, I know you're scared but at this rate you will damage yourself. Do you understand me? Bark if you understand me." After a few moments of intense glaring Auri gives him a soft borf of acknowledgement. He loosens the grip on her face and lets her look away as she stares at the other three, Husk and Varren are trying not to laugh while Elriah looks some what disapproving of his choice in capture methods.  
"What, did you have a better idea? If so then please share with me, because I think this one worked pretty good with minimal damage to all parties." His voice is gruff as he gently pats Auri's belly causing her tail to weakly thump against his leg before she growls at him, apparently realizing what she just did. Nipping at his arms in annoyance she huffs before looking at Elriah, making her eye go as wide as it could in this form.  
Elriah gulps and looks at Husk who has turned around to avoid the stare. Varren has covered his eyes as he laughs loudly at the whole situation. Finally looking at Farkas he realizes that he's alone in this as his husband is too busy quietly chuckling at him.  
"Fat load of help you are." Elriah grumbles before looking back at Vilkas and Auri, her head is twisting this way and that as she tries to nip at him hoping it will make his grip falter but so far having no luck. "Alright Vilkas, let her go I think she's calmed down enough." He lets out a chuckle at the two as Auri rolls her way out of Vilkas's lap as he finally lets go of the tiny werewolf.  
Auri wiggles around on her back for a minute before rolling back onto her feet. Tilting her head up to stare at Husk's back she crouches down and begins to stalk up to him as quietly as she can. The other four watch on amused as the pup jumps at Husk, causing him to stumble as she hits the back of his knees. Husk turns around with smile to pat at her head only to freeze as she rubs herself on his legs like a cat would. A loud rumble comes from the wolf rubbing on his leg and he chokes.   
"Auri are you....are you purring?" He tries not to laugh as she stops and looks up at him. Auri yips at him before angrily padding back to Vilkas, once reaching him she flops over his lap. Her tail thumps the ground angrily much like how it normally does when she's pouting or angry at one of them.  
Farkas snorts and walks over to the two of them, taking a seat next to Vilkas he reaches over and scratches behind Auri's ears. Her entire chest starts to rumble as she begins to purr again. Elriah shakes his head at the group, "Out of all the things that could happen I never thought we would get stuck with a werewolf that can purr." his soft laughter reaches Auri's ears and she gives the man a glare before headbutting Farkas's hand.  
Figuring that Auri is comfortable the last three of the group wander over and settle around the new werewolf. They all take turns petting her to listen to the strange purring before Farkas suddenly lets out a loud bark of laughter. "I've got it! I know what we can call her now. This here is our pack's very own Pupkit!" He grabs Auri under her arms and holds up the now growling wolf.  
Auri leans forward and carefully nips at Farkas's nose in annoyance at the nickname. Once she is again released she huffs and pads over to Husk who runs his hand from the top of her skull to the middle of her back as she settles on top of his lap. Elriah takes this moment to educate Auri on werewolf habits and some cravings she might get later on.   
As the sky begins to turn a light orange Auri lets out a grunt and her jaw tightens again. Slowly her body shrinks back to her normal size, her chest heaves with the effort and she groans tiredly as she lays limp across Husk's lap.  
"Auri...does not enjoy the change. Please tell me it gets easier over time." She looks up at Elriah and Vilkas pleadingly. Varren draps his shirt over Auri's back as Elriah smiles. "It's only the first one that hurts so bad cub. Don't worry it gets much easier over time."   
Auri yawns, her tongue rolling out as she licks her nose. As they all work on standing and letting their legs readjust to supporting them, Auri's stomach chooses this time to make itself heard. The rumbling noise almost seems to echo in the air around the group. Its soon drowned out by the sound of laughter as Vilkas opens the door with a small smirk on his face.   
"I guess it's time to feed you, eh Pupkit?" Farkas snickers as he pushes past Vilkas to run from the hissing Khajiit. "Auri is not a Pupkit, stop calling her that! Stupid Farkas, come back here!" Auri chases after him, forgetting the fact that she's only wearing a shirt. This does not escape Husk's eyes as she chases after the half naked child.  
"Auri we need to put you in pants now, please stop climbing after Farkas. You can kill him later, let's go get some close for you alright?" The hall fills with laughter as things can be heard clattering to the floor. Varren steps past Vilkas, shaking his head with a fond smile while mumbling about "Hyperactive idiots".  
Vilkas gives Elriah a look to hurry him up as he chuckles his way inside to another evening of chaos. "We've certainly got our hands full eh Vilkas? Well, let's try and calm this down before Auri sets the banners on fire again." He brushes past him as Vilkas pinches his the area between his eyebrows at the memory. How she had managed to accomplish that was still a mystery to all of them, but they decided not to question it. Following Elriah inside he closes the door and takes a seat to watch the chaos unfold for the evening.


End file.
